


A failure of a trip

by TaaffeiteV



Series: KawoShin stuff [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Not really though, Road trip thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaaffeiteV/pseuds/TaaffeiteV
Summary: Kaworu x Shinji one shot. Try going on a trip as the name suggest. Bad at summaries.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: KawoShin stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448068
Kudos: 10





	A failure of a trip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never got around to posting it. Hopefully it turned out okay. It would be great if you could give me feedback. Thanks!

“Come on!” Kaworu yelled, “I really want to start going now.”  
“Yeah, okay, just let me pack some more clothes.”  
Kaworu stared at his huge suitcases.  
“I don’t think you need any more clothes than you already packed.”  
“I know, but what if.”  
Kaworu stepped closer and kissed the top of Shinji’s head.  
“I’m sure 7 pairs of trouser, 5 jackets, 5 shirts, 6 jumpers, 9 pairs of socks and...” He said peering into the suitcase “8 pairs of underwear are enough for a 5 day road trip.”  
“But..” Shinji pouted.  
“You don’t need to worry that much, do you remember the last trip we were on, we barely used half of the things you packed.”  
“But..” He started again, peering into the suitcase as well, “You’re right, why am I packing so many things, we barely used any on our last trip.”  
“See!”  
“I’m just a little bit worried I guess.”  
“Yeah, you do tend to worry a little too much sometimes.” He smiled, “Well, lets get going now, I’ll help you carry the suitcase down.”

“This is really heavy.”  
“I know.”  
“I think I’m going to fall down the stairs.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“How many more steps?”  
Shinji looked down. “We’re nearly halfway there.”  
“Only nearly halfway?”  
“Yeah.” He said, looking over at him. “Do you want a break?”  
“We couldn’t have a break even if we wanted to.”  
“I know.”  
After they walked another few steps.  
“Are we nearly there yet?”  
Shinji looked down again, “Five more steps.”  
“Thank God.”  
“You can put the suitcase down now.”

They gently placed the suitcase on the floor.  
“We still have to carry it all the way to the car don’t we.” Asked Shinji.  
“Yeah we do.”  
“Maybe we packed too much?”  
“There’s not much we can do about it now anyway so lets just carry it to the car.”  
They reluctantly picked up the suitcase again.  
“We didn’t open the door did we?”  
Shinji looked at the door.  
“No we didn’t.” They placed down the suitcase again.  
“I’ll go open the door.”  
“Thanks.” Replied Kaworu.  
Shinji then quickly walked back to help Kaworu carry the suitcase.

They finally managed to carry the suitcase into the car after a few minutes.  
“Come on, lets go!”  
“Okay, okay.” Shinji replied getting into the driver’s seat.  
“You’re driving?”  
“”I’m never letting you drive again.”  
“You’re so mean.”  
“Not after what happened last time I let you drive.”  
Shinji briefly remembered all the potholes that Kaworu managed to drive through, the multiple times that they almost crashed into a pole and the multiple car crashes they nearly have caused.  
“I have my driving license!”  
“Just because you have a driving license doesn’t mean you should drive.”  
Kaworu stopped to think for a second.  
“Fair enough.”  
“Good, now shall we go?”  
Kaworu nodded “I’m choosing the music though.”  
“No.”  
“Why not.”  
“What you listen to isn’t music.”  
“What is it than?”  
Shinji started thinking.  
“Not music anyway.”  
“That’s not a proper answer!”  
“It is.”  
“It isn’t.”  
“It is”  
“It isn’t.”  
Shinji groaned. “What you listen to sounds like cats screeching into a microphone accompanied by the sound of a child ruining the kitchen.”  
Kaworu thought for another second.  
“Fair enough.”  
“See! Even you agree with me!”  
“But I like it.”  
“I swear to God, you only put it on to annoy me.”  
Kaworu stopped to think for yet another second.  
“Fair enough.”  
“See! You’re still agreeing with me.” Shinji said. “I wonder if there’s anything else you do just to annoy me.”  
“But you’re cute when you’re annoyed.”  
“Flattery is going to get you nowhere.”  
“But this will.” Kaworu answered as he leaned in to kiss his cheek.  
Shinji instantly blushed.  
“Come on, let’s get going!” Kaworu shouted excitedly.  
“O-okay.” Shinji started the car and drove onto the road.  
“Is the drive long?”  
Shinji checked the GPS.  
“I don’t think so, it should only take us about 40 minutes to get there if there’s no traffic.”  
“I see.” Kaworu looked out the window. “Should put on some music?”  
“Sure.”  
Kaworu looked through his phone and selected the worst sounding playlist he had created. Shinji regretted his decision of bringing Kaworu on this trip.  
“Do you mind changing it.”  
“WHAT?, I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” Kaworu shouted over the music.  
“DO YOU MIND CHANGING THE MUSIC?” Shinji shouted back louder.  
“YES.”  
In this moment, Shinji regretted most of his life decisions, not limited to the time he drove over a child’s ice cream, the time he walked headfirst into a glass door and the time he fell off a pier into the sea. He pulled the car over to the area conveniently beside the road, got out of the car, closed the door so he wouldn’t have to hear the horrific sounds coming from inside the car and sat on the ground. He waited until his ears stopped ringing and began to walk home.  
“Shinji?”  
He turned around. “Yes?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Walking home.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“Is it because of the music?”  
Shinji thought for a moment “No.”  
“It is isn’t it?”  
“No.”  
“Stop lying.”  
“No.”  
“Please come back into the car, I promise I’ll turn off the music.” Kaworu looked at Shinji with the best puppy eyes he spent hours practising looking at the mirror.  
“No.”  
“Please?” Kaworu increased the puppy eyes.  
Shinji looked at him and faltered for a second. “No?”  
“Please.” Kaworu was nearly crying now, trying to make his best sad puppy eyes look.  
“Yes?”  
“Yay!” Kaworu attempted to carry Shinji back into the car, forgetting he neither had the strength nor the motivation to lift him up. They collapsed into a pile on the floor, Kaworu first and then Shinji.  
“Ow.”  
“Ow.”  
Shinji looked at Kaworu. “This is all your fault.”  
Kaworu looked back at him. “Um, do you mind getting off me.”  
“Yes.”  
“Please?”  
“No, I’m too tired.”  
They laid on the floor for a while.  
“Won’t this look weird for the people driving past us?”  
Shinji realised the fact that this was true and got off Kaworu faster than he had ever moved in life. He ran back into the car and shut the doors. Kaworu quickly followed after.  
“It’s okay, not that many cars drove past us, there was only 34 or so.”  
“You were counting?”  
“No?”  
Shinji sighed into the hands he had covered his face in. After another 10 seconds of trying to pick up motivation, he finally decided to get back to driving the car.  
“Okay, I’ll start driving now.”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“We’ll eat when we get there.”  
“But there’s still another 40 minutes.”  
“Hold it in.”  
Kaworu nodded sadly. “Okay.”  
“Alright, I’ll actually start driving now.”  
“Okay.”  
They drove onto the road again, this time without the horrifying sound of Kaworu’s music and instead with the sound of awkward silence, as Shinji was feeling too embarrassed and Kaworu had no idea of how to start a conversation with Shinji again.


End file.
